Starbuck's
by gravitysabully
Summary: [One-Shot. DirkJake.] Dirk is officially an idiot. What kind of person invites their crush to Starbuck's as a friend? This could either go down in history as the biggest accomplishment of a Strider or end up in a pile of ashes. Dirk really hoped it wouldn't be the latter.


**Hey! I love this ship so much! Anyway, did you guys hear the news? Either DirkJake or DaveJohn becomes canon at the end of ****_Homestuck!_**** I'm so happy!**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Dirk Strider wasn't just like his brother, like many people thought. He didn't hide himself away and only show what people needed to see. Okay, Dirk kind of did it as well, but not with his sexuality.

People say that gay boys automatically love shopping and all that shit, but for Dirk, that wasn't true. He preferred video games to the mall any day. He was a regular guy, and his friends knew it. They all knew about Dirk's secret. Well, all but one.

"Dirk, wait up!" Dirk stiffens at the sound of that voice. The British accent that haunted his dreams rang through the almost empty hallways of the school.

He turned around and acknowledged the other boy. "Sup, Jake."

Jake English. Wasn't that a name? By just mouthing it, Dirk had butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't the nervous butterflies, but the I-got-a-crush butterflies. Of course, Jake didn't know that. He didn't know a lot of things.

Dirk's friend, Jane Crocker, had had a crush on Jake for the longest time. She was really obvious about it, too. But Jake was oblivious to it all, and blew her off on her birthday. Douche. But he was Dirk's douche.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" English asked. He sounded slightly hurt that his best friend forgot about him. Dirk shrugged in reply. "Did you forget?" Yet another shrug.

"Dude, want to go play video games at my place? Little Man is probably at his boyfriend's house." John and Dave weren't dating. Yet. It was only a matter of time.

"I can't. Homework and such," Jake replied. Dirk couldn't help but feel a little hurt about this.

"Do you want to meet up at Starbuck's at six?" Dirk asks suddenly. He facepalms in his mind. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Yes, old chap. I like their lattes a lot." The Strider perks up at this. But his face fell. Jake was doing it because they were friends. Not because he wanted to be something more. He internally cursed himself before nodding at English and heading home.

How could he be so stupid? Inviting his crush to Starbucks at six? If this wasn't Jake he was talking about, he would have gotten a raised eyebrow. It sounded like a date! Which it wasn't. No matter how much Dirk want to go on a date with Jake, he wouldn't force him into one. It would ruin his small chances.

* * *

Jake English was practically skipping home. Why? His best friend- and secret crush- had sort of asked him out! It wasn't really a date, but he wanted it to be one. So Jake would dress up like it was one.

He entered his house to see his younger half-brother, John, practically molesting the young Strider on the couch. They both showed no sign of stopping any time soon, so Jake ran up to his room.

_What does one wear on dates?_ he thought to himself. Jake shrugged. He would just wear what he wore to school, to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't, because it's not a date. Not quite.

* * *

Dirk watched the clock. It was only 4:30. _Move, you damn thing! _the boy thought. Why couldn't six o'clock come earlier? He was getting all nervous waiting.

He threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. Dirk randomly flipped channels until he came upon this movie that was a "romantic comedy." One of Dave's friends were obsessed with them, so Dirk decided to watch part of it. He was actually enjoying it, until the main characters- who you knew were going to get together- became Dirk and Jake.

The main characters were best friends and they were meeting up at some restaurant at five thirty. It showed how anxious they were, especially the guy. He became Dirk. The girl was kind of oblivious to the whole emotions thing. She became Jake. When they went to the restaurant, the Dirk on TV began to confess his feelings and- the real-life Dirk turned it off.

_What the hell...? _Dirk was even more nervous than before. What if that happens on their da- hang out thing? How much would go wrong? He couldn't handle it. Six o'clock had to come now.

* * *

Jake was getting worried. He had been laying on his bed for eternity and it was only five thirty. Five. Fucking. Thirty. He just couldn't take it anymore. Jake pulled out his phone and texted Dirk.

[To: Dirk 3

do you want to go to Starbuck's now? i could really go for some coffee right now.]

Jake wasn't going to say the real reason why he wanted to go early. He wasn't an idiot. _Come on, Dirk! Answer me!_

[From: Dirk3

sure bro]

His heart leaped in his chest so violently he was afraid it would come out of his body. That would be a great way to start off the date!

Jake bounded down the steps. Dave and John were still on the couch. English rolled his eyes. He grabbed his coat and ran to Starbuck's.

* * *

Dirk was running as fast as he could to Starbuck's. he wanted to see Jake as soon as possible. He was so intent on getting to Starbucks and grabbing a booth that he didn't see the person running towards him.

"Oof!" Dirks breath left in a whoosh.

"Look where you're going, man." Dirk looked up and saw Dave standing over him. His hair was messy and his lips were swollen. _So they finally got together... _he thought_. _

"Help me up, little man."

* * *

Jake was walking briskly to Starbucks. He wanted to get there before Dirk, since he's the one who set this up. Jake kind of also wanted to watch Dirk look around the shop calmly with a hint of franticness for him. It was really cute how his eyebrows scrunched up and- Jake had reached Starbucks.

He went inside and grabbed a booth. Jake stared at the door, periodically checking his phone to see if Dirk had texted him. He was looking at his phone screen when he heard someone say, "Hey English."

Jake looked up to find Dirk sitting across from him in the booth.

"Hello, Dirk!" he responded cheerfully. The sun glinted off his hair making it look like spun gold. Jake wondered if it would be as soft of silk, or as hard as the spikes in his hair looked. He guessed soft.

"Did you order yet?" Dirk asked.

"No, I was, uh, waiting for you," Jake said, coughing at the part about waiting for him.

"I'll go order for you now, bro." Dirk rose from the booth and walked to stand behind Rufioh, a good friend of his.

Jake sighed. How could he ever tell Dirk how he felt?

* * *

_Come on, dude! Hurry up!_ Dirk was waiting behind Rufioh Nitram. He was currently flirting with the barista, Roxy Lalonde. Roxy was one of Dirk's closest friends, and he really needed her help now. He needed her help so much that it was so ironic it was unironic. When Rufioh finally left, Dirk stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get ya, Dirk?" Roxy asked. She leaned on her elbows to get a better view of his face to read his emotions better.

"I'd like a frozen hot chocolate and an iced latte." Jake liked lattes, right? Shit! Dirk couldn't even remember because he was so nervous.

"That's it? Who ya here with, Dirky?" Roxy wrote down your order and was going over to start making the drinks.

"English. Rox, I think I'm going to do it." Dirk took a deep breath afterward, knowing how his friend would react.

"That's great! Now you won't be all mopey and shit when you can't hang out with our dear friend!"

"Are the orders almost done?" Lalonde was talking pretty loudly...

"Yeah... One sec... Okay! Your order is $7.25! Have a nice day!" Dirk quickly paid her $10, telling her to keep the change, and then running over to the booth where Jake sat.

"Oh, there you are!" Jake said, his accent playing with the Strider's heart.

"Long line and Roxy," Dirk said, answering the unspoken question. Jake nodded.

Dirk took a deep breath. "So, um, Jake," he asked nervously, "can I tell you something, bro?" This was going to either go down in history as the biggest accomplishment of the Striders or end in a pile of ashes. Dirk hoped it wouldn't end in the latter.

"Yes, of course." Jake sipped his latte. His lips looked so... perfect. Why was he making this so hard for him? A blush crept up English's cheeks as he pulled away from his latte. That blush may have just given Dirk the drive to say the words he had been practicing on Lil' Cal.

"Jake English, I am unironically in love with you." Dirk blushed, though he tried to fight it off. It was not cool to blush. But he did it anyway. Jake sighed.

"I was waiting for you to say that," he said as he put down his iced latte. And he leaned over the table.

Dirk could honestly see fireworks behind his shades. Even if he closed his eyes, he would still feel them going on in his stomach. He brought his hand behind Jake's neck, pulling his closer. His eyes drifted shut. Dirk molded his lips around Jake's.

Dirk Strider wasn't like his brother, not exactly, but there was a big thing that set them apart. It was that Dirk had the world's most wonderful boy in his arms. Though Dave might argue, Jake is the greatest thing that had ever walked the earth. To Dirk, that is. But everyone else's opinions didn't matter right now.

* * *

***Sighs.* I love this ship! Anyway, thanks to colbatMnusyne for doing some editing! Readers, please start PMing her if you have an account to get her to start posting her work! If you're a guest, please review by starting off with "For Colbat" then the message for her to upload! She's a really good writer!**

**So, anyway... If you hated this, review! If you loved this, review! If you hate the ship but think the fic was okay, review! If you want Colbat to post something, REVIEW! **

**Byes,**

**Kato **

**PS. ****_Realizations _****should be updated soon!**


End file.
